Hiding on Angel Island
by ShadowHedgehog12
Summary: Sonic is hiding from Amy on Angel Island... Knuckles isn't too thrilled...
1. Chapter 1

**All sonic characters belong to Sega.**

Sonic was desperately seeking a hiding place from the pink menace known as Amy. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just felt uncomfortable when she gave him her death hugs and claimed her love for him. He knew he could easily outrun her but she would catch up to him eventually, so he opted to go into hiding. At first he considered hiding in Tails' house but he soon realised how risky it was when he saw Amy walking down the lane to Tails' house.

"Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" as if on cue an idea popped into his head and a massive grin stretched across his face, "I know…I'll go visit Knuckles. He's always alone on that massive rock of his; talking to somebody will do him good." And with that he sped to Angel Island, eager to see his pal Knuckles.

As usual, Knuckles stood on top of the shrine of in order to get a full view of the land surrounding the island, when something caught his eye in the distance: Sonic.

"Is that Sonic?" he asked himself, although he already knew it was him. "Still though…" he said, with a mischievous smirk slowly appearing on his face, "Can't be too careful."

The blue hedgehog was now on the island looking for his pal. What he didn't expect however was that his "pal" was closer than he expected. Before he knew it he was on the floor and felt as if he took a rocket to the face. He looked up and saw the figure of the red echidna stood there.

"Knuckles! What was that for!?" Sonic yelled at Knuckles.

"Oh sorry!" Knuckles said in a feigned apologetic tone, "I thought you were one of Eggman's robots trying to steal the master emerald."

"Is that so?" replied Sonic, not believing his rival. Knuckles just started laughing.

Knuckles, after regaining his composure, asked Sonic what he was doing on the island.

"Just checking on a friend," Sonic said as he got up and wiped the dirt from his legs.

"Really…?" Knuckles said obviously not believing Sonic.

Sonic tried to look hurt when he said, "Yeah, Don't you trust me?"

It took less than a second for knuckles to answer: "No."

"That's alright you're still my friend Knux," Sonic replied, deliberately using the nickname Knuckles hated.

"Let's just cut to the chase," Knuckles said through gritted teeth, "Why are you really here?"

Sonic sighed in defeat, he would know sooner or later anyway. Sonic began a lengthy and dramatic story on why he was on the island, over exaggerating many of the details like running from Amy for days without food or water.

After a long silence, Knuckles, under his breath, stated, "You're hiding from Amy…" Sonic only nodded and gave a thumbs up, "And you want to hide on Angel Island?"

"Yep."

"…Fine," Sonic jumped up in happiness after hearing this, "You can stay but stay away fr-"

"Yeah, I know the glowing rock. Got it."

Knuckles felt the anger welling up inside him, "I told you to stop calling the master emerald a rock!"

"Jeez, calm down Knucklehead I was only joking."

Deep down knuckles knew he had just made a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

"Where the heck has that blue idiot gone?" Knuckles asked out loud in a tone of annoyance, "He's only been here for a minute and he's running around like he owns the place."

After five minutes Knuckles decided to look further away from the shrine, after all, if he was Sonic he would try and find a more secluded area to hide. Knuckles headed towards his shack outside the ruins. When he entered the shack he found a clue though he soon wished he hadn't.

"He took ALL of my food!?" Knuckles continued glaring at the remains of his fridge and the empty space where his food basket usually was, "He must have stored the in my food basket," He kept searching the shack until he saw something in the corner of his eye: muddy footprints, "Hmm… I bet I could follow these to that food stealing hedgehog!"

Knuckles followed the footprints until he returned to the steps to the master emerald's shrine. Once he was on the middle step where the footprints ended he noticed a two things; the food basket was practically empty with the exception of the crumbs and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. After much consideration Knuckles decided to return to his duties of protecting the master emerald, sure he was still mad at Sonic for taking his food but that could wait; the master emerald was his main priority.

Knuckles decided to sit on the steps and rest for a while, soon after, against his will of course, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Meanwhile on top of the master emerald a certain blue hedgehog had the same idea and was drifting to sleep, until he heard a deafening snoring. Sonic did his best to ignore the snoring but he couldn't handle it in the end and decided to put an end to it. Sonic, still on the emerald, stood up and scanned the area until he found the source of the noise: Knuckles.

Sonic called out to Knuckles a couple of times but each time he did there was no response.

"Knuckles! Could you please keep it down? Some people are trying to take a nap," there was no response "OK Knuckles, I guess I'll have to fight fire with fire, or in this case noise with more noise."

After taking in a long breath of air Sonic let out a shout that made the snoring seem like a whisper much to the annoyance of the echidna.

With a yawn and half closed eyes Knuckles said, "What is it Sonic? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" and with that he closed his eyes again, "…Wait a second…" his eyes opened again, "Sonic…"

"Yeah?" as soon as Sonic replied Knuckles sprung to his feet and saw the hedgehog on top of the master emerald. Knuckles felt the anger well up inside of him. That was the last straw.

"That's it! First off you steal all of my food then you have nerves to stand on top of the master emerald!"

"Jeez Knux, calm down the food wasn't that good-" In less than a second Sonic saw Knuckles hurl himself at Sonic, but Sonic dodged the attack and ran. When he looked back he saw Knuckles chasing him, "OK the food was nice!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the distance the echo of Sonic's deafening yell had reached Tails' house.

"Hey, didn't that sound like Sonic?" Tails asked Amy who was on the other side of the lab.

"Yeah, I heard it to. Where do you think he is?"

"Judging by the echoes and the fact he said 'Knuckles' I'm guessing Angel Island."

"Tails? Could you do me a favour please?" Amy asked moving closer to Tails.

"Sure," replied Tails "What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

"Get back here!" Knuckles yelled as he continued to chase Sonic.

"Err…No thanks."

After several more minutes of chasing Sonic, Knuckles realised it was futile; he wouldn't be able to catch up to the hedgehog.

_I'll have to reel him in somehow. But how? _

"Sonic! Get over here!" Knuckles yelled.

"No way Knucklehead! I know it's one of your tricks!" Sonic retorted as he continued to speed away from Knuckles.

"You don't understand, I saw Amy on her way over here!" And with that Sonic skidded to a halt. He didn't really believe Knuckles but he wasn't willing to get caught by Amy. Sonic turned and headed towards Knuckles remaining cautious as he did so.

"Are you sure?" asked Sonic, as he kept his distance from Knuckles.

"Sonic, I wouldn't lie to you about this. I know how uncomfortable Amy makes you feel so we've got to find a good hiding spot so she can't find you."

It took Sonic a while to think about this, he has never heard Knuckles sound worried or seen him have an understanding of his friends. He was still a bit weary of Knuckles but the fact that there was a chance Amy was coming left him no other options. He only nodded his head and followed Knuckles to the hiding spot.

As soon as they reached the front of the ruins Knuckles announced that they were there.

"What kind of hiding place is this?! She wi-" before Sonic could finish Knuckles tackled him to the ground.

However Sonic saw this coming and was able to counter this and get back on his. Knuckles lunged at Sonic and began to bombard him with punches. Using his speed, Sonic began dodging Knuckles' attacks and manage to throw a couple of punches and kicks. Sonic had to hand it Knuckles, he was quite a skilled combatant. For a moment Sonic doubted that he would win but he kept his cocky attitude up.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"Shut up!"

The two stopped fighting when they heard a sound of a plane. Not just any plane: the tornado.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled from the tornado.

"Well, this has been fun Knux but I've got to go."

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles began throwing punches at Sonic but the hedgehog was already running towards the tornado. Knuckles began chasing after him but it was too late, Sonic had already jumped on the wing of the tornado.

"Thanks bro!" Sonic said as he edged himself off the wing of the tornado. Tails began giggling. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Hi Sonic!"

Sonic gulped, he knew the voice too well, "A-Amy?"

Meanwhile on the island could only look on as his rival escaped on the tornado. Then he heard Sonic yelling he wanted to get off the plane. At first Knuckles was confused but then saw Amy on the tornado.

"That'll teach you!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic while barely keeping his laughter.


End file.
